Magical Creatures Chapter 4
by Bobcatalpha17
Summary: Well...read on!


Sorry, announcement. XD i usually don't pay attention to the headlines, so this is the only way to capture your attention. Anyways, it's come to _my_ attention that someone (not gonna say the name, out of sheer politeness) has complained about this not being a fanfiction of Twilight. So, later on, it _will_ include most of your favorite characters, Bella, Edward, Alice, and Esme. And I'm publishing this on FictionPress, too, so if you don't think this is in the right category, *clears throat*, then go _there_ to read it.

And to the readers who _have _favorited and followed this story, thank you very much. I appreciate it, and please post reviews! I also have posted a lot of this story on .com, but it seems to be having problems, so I switched to .net. And I'm starting a Warriors fanfiction, which _will_ be fanfiction. I'll continue the Clique story when I have time. Sorry for delaying it so much (one month, I think?) but I don't have much time. This story I've already written out and I'm only rewriting this to edit some mistakes and stuff.

I'm gonna stop rambling now and post the story. Enjoy! :D

The day of the attack began quietly. I waited in the woods, the other magical creatures surrounding me in the nearby trees. I was nestled along with Lexie in Maple's tree. Lexie leaned over and whispered," Don't worry, we can't shed blood."

This actually comforted me a lot! We would use the sneak attack mode. I hid myself in the leaves. Suddenly, thin, foul-smelling fog surrounded us.

A grunting sound echoed around and the first one came.

I hissed in disgust. His face was an ugly, dull black and his eyes were red and gummy. His hands were wrinkled and smoking with acid, as if he had bathed in it. I wrinkled my nose at his putrid scent. "Goblin," Lexie whispered to me. I nodded. Alice transformed in the tree, her silver fur bristling.

She leapt down from the tree and landed on top of him. His eyes narrowed. A dagger appeared in his hand. Alice rolled her eyes and bit down on him. He disappeared into shadows and drifted into the ground. Alice jumped onto my tree and remorphed."If all of them are this easy, than all our training would be for nothing," she joked.

"No. I know what Deron is thinking," Lexie objected. "He's going to send the easy ones first, to weaken us. Alice was lucky to escape without a bruise. He will send the harder ones, like the drakon, later."

"Drakon?" I asked in disbelief.

"Trust me," Lexie said grimly. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, a bruise would totally weaken us," she sighed. But her eyes agreed. When we had all fought at least seven each, the drakon was sent in.

I was helping Maple with a scratch, which was leaking sap. A booming sound interrupted me when I placed a healing spell on it. As the cut disappeared, I looked around. "The drakon," Jason murmured. I jumped into position and the others did the same.

When I spotted it, I gasped. It was beautiful. Colors of the forest rippled along its back. Its claws were white as bone. Its cerulean eyes gleamed, searching the destroyed clearing. I looked in awe at its tail, a beautiful color even I, a vampire, couldn't explain. "Vanessa, go!" Vanessa merged from the lake, a real sea serpent.

She was more elegant, more prettier, than the drakon. Her purple scales glistened and her eyes were like the moon. Her tongue was silver, coated in venom. Her tail thrashed, sending up a thin spray of water. She was 20 feet long.

They clashed again and again. "Bella, go," Lexie hissed. I grabbed a nice large boulder and held my knife in the other hand.

I jumped into battle. I stabbed my knife in its weak spots, draining the life out of it. When I got the chance, I jammed the rock into its mouth. It was a good, hard granite rock and the drakon had some trouble.

Finally, it bit down. Rock chunks flew everywhere. It roared, sending acid toward me. I stood in the shower of acid, enjoying it. "That felt good," I said. "Thanks for the bath." That was Lexie's signal. She flipped onto its back and stuck a knife in its most vulnerable part, its heart. It melted straight into the shadows.

Deron finally came, looking furious. Everyone had been treated and we were prepared. I dropped onto his back lightly and stabbed his neck with my knife, but the wound healed immediately into a scar. I used my last boulder and smashed it into his head. He was barely dazed. He glared around and slipped in a puddle of water, courtesy of Ariella. A wave of lake water washed him into the lake. Ariella flirted with him.

He smiled, drinking in the attention. Ariella's face turned into a scowl and she slammed him into Maple's tree. The bark opened up into a hollow with sticky sap.

He had fallen into the trap. Lexie shoved a dagger into his arm and didn't allow it to heal. Angela shot a light arrow at him. I punched him repeatedly in the face.

Then... A knife sprouted from the part where his heart was. Someone came out of the shadows.

Someone named Draculaura.


End file.
